Getting in Top Shape Again
M3: Getting in Top Shape Again is the third main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and the second one available to Adam Jensen during his first visit to Prague. Note: in order to get the achievement Time Traveler, you must travel to Otar Botkoveli's underground casino and steal the Neuroplasticity Calibrator before doing this mission. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards Achievements * Time Traveler Tablet Collector * The Social Monitor (The New Mystics) * Global Politics Review (2029 Edition) chapter 7 * Flesh and Chrome: Parker and Linwood * World's Most Wanted: Part 1 Note that these eBooks can be accessed anytime Jensen visits The Time Machine; this is just the earliest one can read them. Primary objectives Find Koller Inside the Bookstore Jensen has to make it inside The Time Machine to talk to Koller. The bookshop is being raided by a fairly large gang of Dvali henchmen (a dozen total) and so it is difficult to access it through the main gate, unless you knock out or kill the man guarding it, as well as the two people patrolling the approach to the shop. Instead, you can turn to the left of the main gate towards a police checkpoint. Talking to the documents inspector triggers the side mission The Golden Ticket which can either be completed now, or avoided by sneaking past the checkpoint. There is a route to the right that you can use to avoid being seen, covered by a box. There is an alternative entrance into the bookshop area past this. Instead of going through the checkpoint, there is a second floor apartment right above it with a vent in it. This vent leads to rooftops directly opposite the bookstore. You will need to do some climbing to reach the apartment. However, going this way allows you to avoid confrontation. Either deal with the Dvali patrolling outside the building, or sneak past them and into The Time Machine a number of ways. One is through the front door, which you are likely to be spotted doing. Another is through one of the bottom floor windows, which also might be risky unless you have taken care of the guards. There is a back entrance into the store to the right of the main door. The door to this back room can be hacked, or just enter the code 1984 to open it. Alternatively, there are windows on the roof you can drop down from. In this back room, you can find the eBook, The Social Monitor, as well as two Dvali thugs with submachine guns having a chat. Once inside, make your way up to the second floor. Check the top of the bookcases in the biography section for a Breach software. Koller's office is on this floor, but when you reach it, it will be empty. Koller contacts you by Infolink at this point and tells you to meet him in his "dungeon". Before leaving the office, read the eBook Global Politics Review (2029 Edition). There's also a significant number of software discs scattered around the office, which you should totally claim, as well as a stun gun behind a painting close to the door you used to enter the office in the first place. Go to Koller's dungeon To access Koller's dungeon, you need to find and interact with a red book on one of the bookcases. It is the one in the right-hand corner of the room. This will reveal a hidden area behind the bookcase with an elevator down to the dungeon. When you arrive, walk towards Koller to trigger a cutscene. The dialogue varies depending on how you dealt with the Dvali, and how much damage you sustained. After a brief chat, he sits Jensen in his chair, and puts him under using anesthetic. When Jensen awakes, Koller is in a panic, and claims that Adam "almost melted his chair". Koller will explain that he has found hidden, experimental augmentations in Adam. This also introduces you to the augmentations menu, and how to unlock new augmentations. He also states that in order to keep your system stable, you must permanently disable a regular augmentation if you want to use an experimental one. The side mission The Calibrator can be started at this point, by inquiring about a way to permanently fix the problem of overclocking. To the right of the entrance when you exit the elevator, there is a painting you can interact with. This reveals a vent leading to a hidden area. There is toxic gas in this room, but a valve on the far wall gets rid of it. In this area, there is a locker with the eBook Flesh and Chrome, as well as a safe. The code to unlock the safe is 5555. In it, you will find a Praxis kit, and triangle code #14. In the main section of the dungeon, there is also the eBook World's Most Wanted and Breach software. ru:Привести себя в лучшую форму Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs